Senshi Inc's Blue Girl
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Minako Aino is from Senshi Inc., a company who powers the city with little kids' screams. Rei Hino is a young girl who is Minako's new favorite in collecting screams. When time seems to consume what they have, forever just won't seem long enough.
1. Senshi Inc's Blue Girl

A/N: *whistling - (just learned recently) ^^ helps that I've got a lot of hot air.

DISCLAIMER: Monsters Inc. belongs to them, The Blue Girl belongs to. . . (looks it up) Charles de Lint, and (drumroll! ^^) Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi! ^^

**Senshi Inc.'s Blue Girl**

**(With a MAJOR Twist)**

"Scream for me, Rei-chan."

Once upon a time, there was once a time and place where 'monsters' lived and humans were, understandably, their 'power source.'

Also understandably and once upon a time, the humans got tired of being their power source and just grabbed whatever was nearest to them and started to defy the monsters who tried to take power from the humans.

This is still true, but now, the 'monsters' are preying on humans' children for power, lest they disappear once and for all. . .

This is how this story goes. . .

"Ok, it's like this. You've seen Peter Pan before, right?"

The wide eyes blinked, then nodded firmly, bringing a smile to the blonde's lips. This kid was a sweet case of learning block. Minako Aino leaned back on her haunches, head cocked to the side and studying the cute little girl in front of her.

It had been but a day and a couple of hours she'd left her, but Rei Hino was one to look forward to on her frequent visits to steal a couple of vocal chord notes from. Senshi Inc. was something almost out of a fairytale, easing out screams from little kids to fuel their city's power.

"Well," Minako continued, righting herself and crawling over the bed and plopping little Rei in her lap, snuggling her chin on top of the black crown.

". . you MUST have seen Tinkerbell-"

"She jus' went to SLEEP fer a minute, tha's all!"

Startled, Minako looked down at the flashing dark eyes, tears forming in the corners, defiant eyelashes not daring to blink. Every kid knew when you blinked, it was over, and Minako knew it almost better than anyone else, even if she was stuck forever in the form of a twenty-six year old.

Little Rei had said Tinkerbell had stopped to rest for a minute, and that was that. Nodding sagely at the watering eyes, fists clenched in little stubs in her long nightgown, Minako agreed.

"Yes, Rei-chan. But it took a lot of people saying 'they believed in fairies' to make her wake up. Right?"

The little girl nodded, finally allowing a smile to slip through.

"Right, Mina-chan!"

Minako laughed at the snuggle she got, Rei burrowing into her as she urged her to get to the point. Shushing her quietly, Minako plumped up a pillow and rolled the little priestess onto it, getting a playful kick in the stomach for her efforts.

"Okay, Rei-chan, instead of us saying 'you believe in fairies,' you've got to scream. Like, really loud!"

The twinkle in the kid's eyes were gone instantly, and the girl whispered a soft,

"You came here to collect kids' screams, huh?"

THIS was where it got hard. Minako settled over the girl her heart had suddenly become very affectionate towards, and smiled gently. She knew her fangs were showing, but Rei-chan had already seen them, accepted her for it as she really was.

So she wouldn't taint that acceptance with a lie, bad or not.

"Yes, Rei-chan. See, there's all kinds of other senshi like myself out there, scaring other kids so they'll scream. But. . .I try not to do that. This is basically what powers our world, the fear of kids. So, you up for it?"

Minako bit her bottom lip, aware of her extended fang drawing a thin line of blood. If little Rei-chan didn't agree, she'd have to scare her.

And then never come back.

She was way too attached already, she knew it was against the rules to take away more than what had to be, and that included friendships and relationships with her screamers. And little Rei-chan smelled so sweet. Like an off-suckled infant, even though she was already six years of age.

". . my 'a'ents?"

A puzzled frown crossed over Minako's face, and she hovered over the little one, allowing Rei to see her 'closet-monster' could float.

"What was that?"

Rei burrowed her chin over the comforter and whispered,

"Since Mommy and Daddy helped before, then I'll do it."

The clear eyes told Minako Rei wasn't lying, but she'd never heard of the corporation collecting screams from parents. . . Then it hit her. Little Rei-chan had to hear THAT. . .! Suddenly, her fangs burst out of her skull and Minako whimpered when she felt Rei flinch. This was too much, a young child should never be subjected to parent's nights out and such. .

"Mina-chan?"

Minako's eyes opened, opened wide when Rei traced a finger over her lips, right onto the protruding fang. She fought the urge to suckle the wandering digit, wondered if she was a pedophile when she saw the smile gracing those child-like lips, pouting and full and soft.

"My parents are dead, and grandpa's real bad at hearing stuff. If you're okay with me screaming not too high, 'cuz I can't reach the notes, I'll do it."

Blue eyes locked with warm black, and Minako nodded, her fangs brushing the tender flesh of Rei's wrist. That night, a pact had been made, and Minako knew her partner was going to kill her when she got back.

0000000000000000

"Whut tha HELL was tha', HUH, VENUS-girl? Would ya no' look a' tha TIME, ya blared fool!" Minako winced, her face breaking out into its natural twinkling grin under the onslaught of her partner's rage.

Setsuna Meioh was upset, she could see.

The time-wielder had whisked out her Irish descendent's accent, and with her hair pulled back into a scraggly ponytail, anyone could see the normally-calm woman had snapped. It wasn't the matter of screaming Minako had gotten out of Rei, either, since the kid had filled- Minako glanced over- oh, nine bottles.

Minako stared.

Nine bottles!

What?

FOUR was the most she ever got, at best! And then Minako remembered: The more emotion put in, the more effect the screams would have on the city. Huh. Back to Setsuna, who was currently shaking her shoulders like a madwoman gone even madder.

"Why, tha seven gods, WHY did ya GO an' make GOOD with a HUMAN, Minako? WHY?"

The blonde blinked. Strict Setsuna wasn't grumping about the time she'd had to slow down on that side of the door, in the senshi world? Wierd. A piercing whistle broke out to their right side, and Minako glanced over, meeting the grinning greens of Makoto Kino.

She was leaning comfortably on a forest-wood door, her hands palmed out to accept the hideous rubber mask her partner and soon-to-be wife, Ami Mizuno, tossed out.

"Lover's quarrel, ladies?"

Minako flushed. It had been a couple of decades (minus the actual centuries of working on the lower levels of shipping bottles filled with kids' screams) since she'd started working here, and she still hadn't gotten used to the fact most senshi were women.

Okay, rephrase that statement. They were women or men that TURNED into women. It didn't really leave the women looking to be in a relationship much choice. Nevertheless, she pulled Setsuna to her and enjoyed the squacking flails of her older partner.

She winked over at the snickering Lightning Wielder and whispered, loudly, "Oh, but the make-up steps are VERY much worth the fight, Makoto-chan."

A head of blue curls popped out, and then a scaly foot.

"Eeek!"

The pony-tailed brunette ran around in circles catching the pieces of a tentacle-costume Ami was currently shedding. When she was practically all decked down with the armor plates and a lacy bra landed on her face, Makoto croaked out a,

"ENOUGH!"

and stumbled over to the glowing door, pulling her fiancee out from behind and slamming it loudly before covering the grinning bluenette with her own body and leaning down for a kiss.

"I STILL don't understand why they have ME go in and scare the bejeesus out of those snotty brats!"

Makoto laughed.

"Listen to youself, Love, and maybe then you'd see."

An agreeing chuckle, and Makoto soon had her hands full. Minako sighed and chuckled wryly before disengaging herself from a frozen Setsuna. The poor woman had OBVIOUSLY not recovered from her first day, hundreds, maybe THOUSANDS of years ago, when she'd walked in and found her co-workers going at it like bunnies.

Patting her good-naturedly on the back, Minako pressed the 'over with door' button and sauntered off towards the lockers, waving over her shoulder and calling back a,

"Better them than me!"

000000000000000000000

A/N: ^^ Hope you don't need to look into Monster Inc. to know how the senshi's world and city works. ^^ Other than that, Ami isn't really hating the kids- she just hates it when she has to scare them and they get all heroic and try to bat her all over the place with Jedi lightsabers! ^^


	2. Did She REALLY Just Do That?

A/N: ^^ Don't I always start it out with a grin? ^^ (I swear, if I see any of Minako's name spelled wrong, I'm gonna scream- her name's always coming out like 'Mianko' which reminds me of 'Mankey' from Pokemon for some reason. ^^ I worked hard on making my fingers work faster on Minako's name.)

DISCLAIMER: Same applies as last chapter- PS: With a few quotes from cool authors and books and people from the real world. ^^

**Did She Really Just Do That. . .?**

**(Yup)**

Rei couldn't sleep.

Seven years and a day after meeting a 'monster' that came out of her closet and snuggled with her every night, Rei Hino was getting uneasy. Not scared, no. She was a priestess, after all. The sacred fire wasn't there for NOTHING, you know.

Yes, she'd looked into Minako's world and had seen the bubbly blonde interact with many different. . . species. Until they shed their skins that consisted of monsters and ugly slime. Probably to scare the children.

All 'senshi,' as Minako had called them, even talking on and on before introducing her to pictures of them on her little cell phone, a nifty little gadget a few decades in advanced technology from their current world.

So no, Rei wasn't uneasy about them, or the world of monsters.

No, what she WAS uneasy about was Minako's partner, Setsuna Meioh. The woman had a certain air to her, an air that even the sacred fire wouldn't dare breathe. Not that the woman was poisonous. Far from it. Just. . . guarded.

Every time she'd tried, the time-wielder had waved her long rod thing and POOF, she was having a deja-vu moment with that pet spider back in second grade. Ugh. The woman KNEW. What kind of grudge she had against a thirteen-year-old priestess named Rei Hino she didn't know, but she was going to find out.

Tonight.

Because Rei didn't think she could take any more of Setsuna Meioh's pretty mug sticking out from her closet as Minako leaned down to give her a good-night kiss.

It was the only parental carress Rei ever had lately.

0000000000000000000

Minako yawned and stretched, rolling to her belly and arching with her toes off the bed. Her tongue was swolen and stuffed, and she wondered vaguely if the party last night at Haruka and Michiru's had anything tropical to drink.

Minako's body went on autopilot when she hit tropicana high.

Simply insane.

Snuggling deeper into the pillow, Minako opened her mouth and swore when a hand slapped her naked butt, and she wiggled before reaching back and letting her Venus-Love-Me Chains loose;- let the fool who took the chance dangle for a bit while they reflected on their bad doing to a love goddess.

"Minaaaaaaa-a-a-a-chaaaaan!"

Rei-chan.

Minako 'mrowr'-red like a cat and twisted in her bed to look up at a wide-eyed Rei, her mouth open in amazement as she took in her senshi's naked body.

"Wh-What're you doing here. .?"

Minako flushed when Rei flipped her bangs over her eyes and squirmed, hissing, "Lemme DOWN, Mina-chan! An' put some CLOTHES on, before you do!"

The blonde groaned and tugged her chains back to her, not realizing until at the last moment Rei was going to drop- onto her and the bed. Letting out a squeal when tumbled down in a heap of fluffy red and black, Minako burrowed under the covers like a mole when hands accidentally ran across her stomach.

"Yeep!"

Suddenly, everything was still, and Minako could hear a dim growl.

"Just WHAT are ye doing here, Hino?"

Minako chanced a peek and saw Rei curled up in Setsuna's iron grip, the red eyes flashing as she bared a set of fangs much like her own. The blonde moaned and squeezed her eyes shut when Rei instinctively put her fingers on the time-guardian's protruding fangs, that innocent glee coming over her features as it had seven years ago.

Minako had been tame then, and now. Setsuna, however, was another matter.

"OW!"

At the priestess' yowled cry, the lights flickered in their shared apartment and died. All the lamps Setsuna's adopted girl brought over on the weekends and summers flickered to life in an automatic back-up, but it was too late.

The blaring screech of senshi police cars was not unexpected, and the blonde sighed, her head throbbing from an upcoming hangover. This morning was not a way to start the holiday break a week before summer.

It was going to be a long day.

0000000000000000

(small a/n: this will now proceed through Rei's POV, where she came to Senshi Inc. in the first place. Not too hard to follow, just go with the flow. ^^)

0000000000000000000000

Rei knew she was in trouble the moment she'd slipped out of bed and bounded into her closet after the blonde senshi's retreating back.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. Except for her obvious clothes and shoes neatly folded and hung, placed in nice rows and Rei-ish, since she was pretty organized, nothing. Not a portal, not another door. Hmm. . .

Silence was thick and heavy in the cramped closet, and Rei more than once was spooked by a loose cobweb strand in the far corner. She really needed to get rid of that sticky thing. But even if morning came, she was still afraid of spiders, so that cobweb was going to stay.

She could deal with that.

Sure.

What she COULDN'T deal with, was the face she couldn't get to Minako's world- through her way of doing it. But, oh, Rei had other ways, she was sure. If the first try didn't work, go for the back-up plans. What she wasn't going to do, though, was give up.

She kept picturing the green-haired woman, a smirk flitting across those ruby-red lips when she flipped though her time channel and saw Rei had failed.

Well, she WASN'T.

With those thoughts in mind, Rei tiptoed out of her room and grabbed a backpack full of necessities out of the store room. Since there were many an occassion her grandpa had to leave town for some kind of 'cleansing' or other for people of high superstition, there were backpacks that would last weeks on end with all the food and equipment stored in there.

Ironically, it reminded her of Dora the Explorer's backpack. Flitting to the sacred fire, Rei willed it to rise, and was pleasantly surprised when the usual burn didn't come with the image she saw in the flames.

A door.

Her door, in fact, the opening to her closet.

Lucky.

Rei glanced around, assured herself everything was locked up tight and there was no way the shrine was going to burn down, and reached for the portal.

000000000000000000

A/N: Rei's gonna see JUST how much fun the senshi world can be. . . since it's full moon party time! ^^


	3. Uninvited To A Party

A/N: Rei will probably run into what she's looking for after a couple of dances. ^^ Dances, you wonder. . .? Hmm. . ^^

DISCLAIMER: The beast inside me that writes this demands Naoko Takeuchi gets credit for her awesome characters of Sailor Moon!

**Uninvited To A Party**

**(But Most Senshi Are, So No Big Deal)**

"*HIC!* C'mon, girlie, get to MOVIN'!"

Rei looked up from strong hands tipped with marvelously dangerous claws moving over her hips and butt, up into the most purple eyes she'd ever seen.

Eccentric, they winked playfully at her, belying the drunk she'd conjured up in her voice. Tall for a woman, she moved with a surety that Rei wanted to have when she grew up, the simple steps becoming elegant after so many ways of twisting the lithe body.

White earrings adorned the tops of her ears, and Rei giggled when the woman grinned roguishly and ripped them off, revealing them to be clip-ons.

"Hotaru! You're impossible! Stop playing with our guests and take off this death spell you put on the punch!"

A musical melody floated over the beat-jarring music, and Rei could hear the amusement and affection for the speaker when the woman named Hotaru was summoned away, her tall form blending in with the crowd nicely.

"So, Fire-Wielder, seems my daughter took a liking to you."

In an instant, Rei felt her hips being grasped from behind and the hiss of cool breath against her ear, where Hotaru had placed the earrings. Glancing back, Rei was lost in the ocean waves, the aquatic blue serene and amused.

"Sh-She's probably going to take them back, when she comes over here again."

"Oi, mighty sure of youself li'l Hime-chan will come back, aren't you?"

Rei felt a new presence, then, and the feelings of spring's carress and the wild wind skimming over the ruffles in the ocean waves blasted her.

"Ara, Haruka, be nice. Besides, I'm sure Hotaru already knows Minako-chan has claimed this one."

Confused but relaxing slightly, Rei slipped out of the two women's embrace and faced them. Pure ocean and wild wind stole her breath, but she flared and spoke clearly, determined to have her say and make it stick.

"Please tell Hotaru-san that,"

Rei carefully stripped herself of the earrings and handed one each gently to the magnificent two. Their gazes were sparkling in amused approval, and Rei fought the urge to blush and run away. She wouldn't do that, she'd come here for a reason.

". . thank you, but. . . I'm. . . sure she'll find someone better."

The golden one, quick and sure in her movements, stepped forwards and patted her on the head, smiling gently, genuine this time, with no hint of playing in it at all.

"More suited to HER, Rei-chan. Because you're more than enough for your own self. Let someone in and let them help handle you, okay? But. . . be sure."

Rei stared as the golden one winked down at her, sliding her warm gaze over to the other smiling woman, a grin splitting her features as she suddenly glomped onto the long-haired woman, nuzzling her provocatively.

"IF you know what I mean."

Now Rei blushed at that, but before she could contemplate any further the two gently pushed her into the tangle of twisting bodies, murmuring a soft, "Now get out there and enjoy youself, Rei-chan."

Even though it was pretty crowded, Rei could duck her way through the fray, dodging the stabbing high heels and ducking under swinging arms. Something was churning inside her, making her want to retch, yet there was nothing that smelled that made her feel that way.

The room was more like a mansion, deeply colored drapes in gold and deep sea blue. It gave the room an atmophere of warmth and privacy, and the people were feeling it. The music had slowly dwindled down to a soft crooning, and the room went silent as lights dimmed and a soft whine purred through the room- the loving carress of bow to violin.

Rei glanced around, straightening.

To her left stood a pair of women- actually, everyone in the room were women, she realized- huddled together and whispering softly. To Rei's embarassment, the taller one, a ponytailed brunette, leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to the lips of a smiling short-haired cutie, decked in a doctor's suit.

Jerking her head to look around to her right, Rei thought better of it and stared pointedly at the toes of her shoes, realizing everyone around her was kissing. She could feel the crisp folds of mistletoe falling around her, then, using her own sensory powers as a priestess.

Though some couples were naughtier than others, Rei felt they kept it to a civilized manner. Knowing the room was full of senshi rather than mere humans, she was glad no tentacles were popping out around their clothing.

"Okay, people! Mistletoe's been put away, go on to dancin' and have some FUN! Full moon's out tonight, you can get out and get a male date if we women aren't too muscle-y for ya!"

The priestess heard the one voice who had sung her to sleep all those years, whispered away all her troubles and regrets and told her she loved her, no matter what sins she'd committed.

The voice of an angel.

The voice of Minako.

Rei searched, and she found Minako standing on top of the stage with the woman she'd met earlier, the blue eyes and hair laughing along with the rest. Minako was holding a mike, her vampire form full on and no pretenses held.

Rei stiffened when a hand curled about her waist.

"Where's your pass, young lady, it's after bedtime."

Turning, she looked up and into the scariest sight she'd ever seen in her life and felt as if the end of the world was close to happening. Before she could scream, a hand clamped over her mouth, and she was pulled out onto the side balcony.

000000000000000

A/N: Cliff-hanger galore! ^^ Rei's just a daring one tonight, eh? Hmm, wonder what the full moon has to do with all this? (Hint, hint) ^^


	4. Where Have We Gone?

A/N: ^^ And the story so unfolds. . . Hmm, maybe it was a bad idea to summarize the story before the actual plot was set, eh? Aw, well. ^^ Most stories are good that way, since it's the JOURNEY, not the end, right? But ends are always welcome when they're satisfactory. .

DISCLAIMER: Characters of Naoko Takeuchi are MAJORLY enhanced, 'cause I'm bringing out their most. . . personal (?), DEFINITELY hidden sides! ^^

**Where Have We Gone?**

**(And When Did You Go)**

Setsuna never figured herself to snarl much, but she was doing it more and more when she thought of the young woman with her partner.

EVERY NIGHT!

Bad as she felt, Setsuna had come to terms and had started to peek into the brat's bedroom every last ten minutes on Minako's visits. Many times the brat had caught her stalking around, but she didn't care.

It was dangerous for a senshi to get so close to a human, so emotionally ATTACHED, that Setsuna had went so far as to urge Minako to hurry up the last three minutes of every visit. Setsuna knew the brat didn't like her. Heck, she might as well not have to even notice her because SHE didn't like her, but. . .

"What are ye DOING here, brat?"

Setsuna knew it was rude to call a pint half her size a brat, and someone she didn't know at that, but she didn't care. Dragging the premature teen out onto the balcony, she gripped the brat's shoulders and bared her fangs, hissing darkly her displeasure.

When she saw the aching twitch the girl had in her fingers, she growled.

"I BITE, ye know. Yeah, I've seen ye gallumpin' around with my partner- ye stop that!"

Setsuna felt like a bickering hen, and even more so when the girl's eyes drooped in lazy abandon at her words. Those eyes had seen her when she'd been minding her own business, through the sacred fire. . .

And it creeped her out.

Opening her mouth, Setsuna was about to go into another barrage of insults to the girl when the girl herself abruptly slumped. Useless to do anything but catch her, Setsuna growled irritably.

"Who'd you kiss under the mistletoe?"

Setsuna gaped, her fangs retracting back into their sheaths in her surprise.

"Wh-What?"

Black eyes bored into her soul, and Setsuna wished she could undo time and reverse this. But she couldn't. She had to deal with this NOW. All she could utter was a cat-like choke.

"Tell me. Or I'll scream."

Wise.

The girl was WISE. What was UP with this human?

Setsuna then realized the brat had barely spoken above a murmur the whole time. She broke into a grin when she pictured the brat first arriving, then blowing out all the idiot cameras posted around in such obvious areas in her surprise.

Blowing softly, she rattled off a couple hundred names, watching those wise orbs spin around in disbelief. How she loved using experience against people.

Leaning even closer, she bared her fangs. She knew her teeth gleamed, and she looked predatory. Christmas did that to her.

"And now, brat. . ."

An audible gulp.

Heh.

Fear?

No. . . Curiousity.

"You."

Setsuna rarely gave out presents. But now, she felt as if she could be Santa Claws- because this brat was going to get a sucker and enjoy it.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Rei frowned.

She was not an angst-ridden teen of thirteen days just to be yelled at by an old hag. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who'd you kiss under the mistletoe?"

Simple, everyday question, right? Wrong, apparently. And vampires had color.

The woman named Setsuna turned about fifteen shades of red, and Rei had to swallow a smile. Then suck it back down when the hag prattled off about seven hundred names.

In her time she'd lived on a mistletoe farm or was plain bored and decided to remember all the small pecks she'd recieved.

Was Rei interested? Nah.

What she WAS interested, though, were those fangs. . . Hmm. . . As a kid, her parents had told her many times she should keep her hands to herself. Well, she did. Kinda. Then she started wondering why.

When, though, as a teen, her grandpa scared her from coming a mile close to touching a guy if she could help it, and babies were explained, she knew why. That didn't count women and senshi and vampires, though, so she was good. Hands, come out, now.

Yeah, she was good. It was just that, something about those pearly whites made them sparkle, and she wanted to feel them, just once. It was almost an ache, she wanted to reach out and feel how sharp they were.

Rei could practically FEEL the glint of it on the old hag's fangs. Okay, time to touch. . .

Apparently she missed something while the old hag was talking. 'Cuz now she was breaking her back trying to tip her over. Maybe she was getting ready to push her over and into the ocean below?

Like yeah she wasn't.

Rei reached up and grabbed the woman's neck, threatening to snap it if she didn't ensure her a safe trip back to her own two feet. No stopping, though. Instead, the old hag smiled and dipped her even more.

Was the lady too old to remember the days of PE and aching muscles?

Snarling, Rei opened her mouth and ROARED.

Even though the strength of her screams had weakened as she'd gotten older, Minako had reassured her she could blow out the lights if she so half as much squeaked.

Inside, the party turned into a chaotic disco.

Let the fun begin.

0000000000000

Ami jerked inside of Makoto, her swirling fingers dipping and playing in the tightly wet folds.

They were huddled over the balcony railing's drop, right on top of the doors coming out, and Ami flushed a bright red as she glanced down and spotted Setsuna and another girl she hadn't seen before, JUST as Makoto gave a hiccuping cry and keeled over backwards, her cum squirting into the air and splattering below from between her spread legs.

The water wielder hoped to God no one had been hit by the spray Makoto had spread, but no such luck. Setsuna's yell of indignance sounded, and Ami scrambled to get Makoto's shuddering form over and into the shadows.

Her lover's prone form lay, and she smiled in spite of herself and kissed her, dragging her tongue along the delicious bottom lip. With a moan, Makoto reached up and rolled on top of her, fiercely nipping at her trembling collarbone.

They didn't hear the enraged yowl below.

All they noticed was the heavenly light emanating throughout the ceiling.

0000000000000000000000000

Setsuna had been alive for countless years.

Setsuna had heard words little kids weren't supposed to hear in those countless years.

Setsuna used those words now.

_"90234r8t574tyefjifhqyt48ytphg$#%$#^$^&-+-+_+P_))(*_!"_

A spray of something warm and sticky had gushed around her head, and when she heard the girl's strong yell when she tipped her over, Setsuna had it. The Time Guardian whipped out her staff, swung it around in a clockwise manner a player would twirl a basketball, and grinned maniacally.

With her abilities, she could vaguely dismember the incoherent thoughts of anyone who had come in contact with the girl for a short period of time, and she did.

The future was said to hold many achievements, so onward they would go.

000000000000

A/N: ^^ Hmm, well, how's this after I tried going on a 'Be-celibical-for-5-days' journey! ^^ Psst, I only lasted 3 and 1/2. Ah, well. ^^

Wish I could type faster for you guys. ^^ Thanks for all the support. .


	5. Unless I Missed Something

A/N: Okay, well, I guess the full moon doesn't have anything to do with this. . . Except the time where Senshi can go out into the real world and just MIGHT get stuck there. . . ^^ This'll be for something in the future, so try ta figur' it out! ^^ (Oh, try to pay attention to Minako's name, coming from Rei- 1] Mina-chan 2]Minako-san 3]Mina-san - you'll get it when you read it. ^^ Thanks for being patient! ^^)

DISCLAIMER: Monsters Inc. had better not give me a visit. . . ^^; Unless it's a re-e-eally nice monster. ^^ Naoko Takeuchi, you're awesome for creating Sailor Moon. .

**Unless I Missed Something. . . **

**(Which I Did - BIG TIME!)**

Minako blinked, and the feeling of unease settled about her.

It was an awkward feeling, like she was forgetting something, she should have done it long before, but WHAT was it. . .

"Minako-san! MINAKO-SAN!"

She shook her head, feeling the world settle about her sitting form, and she looked over to the calling voice. Rei-chan. Time seemed to heft its hands and slam her with an extra ten years, because Minako found herself looking at a rather grown, _rather_ sexy Rei of early twenties.

Sprawled out wantonly over the covers, Rei was a gorgeous specimen of long legs and toned thighs, her abdomen lithe and nimble as she shimmied out of a pair of red-hot panties. A lollipop was nestled between pursed lips, the bobbing shaft white and straight, and Minako's mind reeled when her little girl sucked on it with a pop.

Little girl no more, though.

Minako peeled her eyes off of her innocent angel and tried desperately to focus on the walls. Sleek, nice walls. Nothing but hot pink on the surface, pictures of women in half-naked prose climbing up the pillars of wood.

Something was wrong.

Something was off. . .

The human world wasn't very accepting of same-sex couples, and Rei-chan DEFINITELY seemed to be getting there!

The bed had a luxurious canopy on the tips, miles of plump pillows adorning the sides and floor. Dimmed lights gave a sensual atmosphere of anticipation, and Minako gulped when her little girl's movements drew her gaze to her wanton form on the bed.

There seemed to be another lump moving of its own accord under the sheets, and Minako gasped when a head appeared under the covers: a laughing Nephlite.

Dark in his looks, Nephlite cut a sexy figure, intimidating in his suit, and out.

That wasn't the point.

Contradicting to the Senshi Corporation, Nephlite had been chopped from the ranks of adequate scream-stealer and had joined the bands of the Negaverse, a group which stopped at nothing short of torturing kidnapped kids from the human world to boost their energy.

Rushing out of Rei's closet, Minako roared and jumped on top of Nephlite's lowered body, knocking him off of Rei and onto the ground. Rolling around with a man was an experience she'd usually find pleasant, but tonight, it was another story.

Rei snarled when Nephlite's cold blue eyes flashed, and she swiped at his neck with extended claws. She'd die before he got near Rei again. . .!

*WHUMP!*

Minako reeled when Nephlite decked her a good one on the jaw, then rolled over her for a pressing forearm on her throat. The man sneered, his eyes slitted to merciless diamonds. . .

Minako was choking, choking. . .!

"Nephlite, LOVE, stop that!"

Almost instantly, the weight on top of her was moving off, light was returning, she could breathe. . . And Nephlite was at Rei's side, head bowed, shoulders hunched, purring apologetically.

What?

Minako rolled to her knees, wheezing.

Something was definitely wrong.

"R-Rei-chan! Didn't I WARN you about the Negaverse and how dangerous it is to have HIM, especially, near you? I-!"

She stopped dead short when Rei bent down and nuzzled the man's ear, nipping gently at the clenched jaw. What the HELL?

Minako jumped to her feet, dragging Rei up with her.

"What are you DOING, idiot? He could STEAL your SOUL!"

And now Rei turned to her.

Minako broke off a cry of surprise. Black eyes, deeply tinged with red, glared at her. No warmth now, not even a speck of the girl she'd once known. . .

"What do YOU care?"

Minako blinked, flinching at the scathing tone her little girl growled, had snarled.

"H-Huh. . .?"

A broken sob, but the words were clear.

"You left me."

What? Rei shoved her, stomping them both backwards and she fell, landing on her side on Rei's high-heeled shoe, which would certainly leave a bruise later.

_You left me. . ._

She'd. . . left?

Gazing up into fiery burning eyes, Minako could believe the accursed words. Her little Rei had died somewhere, yet when? She'd never left her, ever. . . The slamming of the door in her face, but that didn't stop the blonde from hearing the broken sobs, the hatred in her little darling's voice:

"For that, you've no right at all to preach to me. Senshi scum."

...0.0

Setsuna was panicking.

Setsuna had a right to panic.

She was in so much trouble she might as well have been born as sheep-dip! Minako was going to kill her. . .!

Throwing the door open, Setsuna raced in, wishing fervently Minako was here, she HAD to explain things right. . .!

As if on cue, Minako burst out on the other side and barrelled smack-dap into her, heaping them both onto the ground. The blonde was shaking with sobs, and Setsuna didn't blame her.

After her little twist in time, Setsuna had jerked them both into the future. The brat in her arms had suddenly burst into flames and screamed, about sending her into a heart attack. Eternity passed, and when the flames died down, Setsuna held a blooming rose in her arms.

Gone was the nosy brat, and in her place was a woman of twenty-three.

Unconscious.

Sexy.

Setsuna did the only thing she could have done. She hustled her fanny back to the doors and stuffed the brat back in her bed, making sure time had went its way smoothly after.

So, she explained to a hysterical Minako, THAT was what had happened. Minako stared up at her, those blue, blue eyes glittering in tears.

Setsuna gulped.

Years of working partner with Minako hadn't dimmed her first-look crush on the blonde, and now, forever, she'd always view and love Minako to a certain extent. Even if SHE loved another in the form of a spunky priestess brat.

"C'mon, Venus-Girl."

Urging her to her feet, Setsuna reached down and patted Minako's head, smiling gently.

"We're gonna give your girl back her teen-days so she can be kissed and petted by you again. You'll like that, right?"

And before the Time Guardian knew it, Minako had flung her arms around her neck and gave her a small peck on the cheek, laughing giddily.

"Oh, Sets-chan, thank you, thank you!"

The blonde flounced away, and left Setsuna standing there, her hand cupped to her cheek, the tingle becoming an addiction. Oi, this was gonna be harder than she'd thought it'd be.

Thinking things through was never on her list of good qualities whenever she was in a euphoric mode, so when Minako ran back and pulled her through, into the world of senshi, Setsuna smiled wryly and followed her.

Time to get the brat's life back.

0000000000000000000

Hotaru lounged against the pool's deck, her purple eyes gleaming an eerie color.

Closing them, the woman sighed and frowned, the slight tug and nibble at her toes drawing her back to reality.

"ChibiUsa, stop that."

A pair of pink eyes contemplated the though over, then twinkled happily.

"'kay, Taru-koi!"

The Senshi of Death blushed, then moved so her back was turned when her friend came out of the water, shimmying herself off.

"Don't call me that, ChibiUsa."

A delighted laugh, and Hotaru grumbled even more as teeth closed about her neck, nipping her way up to the tips of her ears. The husky whisper her friend was suggesting made her lose her train of thought.

Rei Hino.

A senshi.

Death.

Don't wanna, not really.

At point twelve hours, give or take the moon's whisper that night.

"Taru-koi, make love to me, ple-e-ease. . ."

Shaking her ear free, Hotaru put her cheeks in her hands and flushed. Trust a certain little mini rabbit to distract her from something she didn't want to do. Turning to take in her lover's wet, naked form, Hotaru gave her a toothy grin.

There was no harm to let the woman named Rei Hino live a day more. ChibiUsa was a very thorough lover in that aspect, after all. All of them would enjoy the next, precious twenty-four hours.

Her especially.

000000000000000000

A/N: . . . So THAT'S what happened when the lights went out in Georgia! ^^ Just kiddin'. But, yes, I was surprised to hear people thinking *beep* SAVED Rei from a Senshi Party. Senshi that harmful, eh? ^^


	6. Let's Do This!

A/N: Okay, now this gets out of the GRAY, dull areas of the story and *fireworks* BOOM! It'll get sweeter, give it a bit o' time. ^^ So Setsuna takes it away.

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi and Monsters Inc. are awesomely theirs.

**Let's Do This**

**(!)**

"You turned her into a lesbian!"

"No, I didn't! You were the one kissing her every night!"

"That was a LOVING kiss, idiot, not a LOVE kiss!"

"Well, it wasn't MY fault she went down that road, you STILL kissed her!"

"Ara, who kissed WHO, Setsuna-chan?"

"Oi, oi, Michi- do my kisses fail to ****** you anymore, love? So much thhat you have to go and listen to other people's kisses?"

"*giggle* I think I need a sample by WHATEVER you mean, Ruka."

"Mm-hmm. . . I think you do. . ."

"*SIGH* GET A _ROOM_, you two!"

Haruka Teno'h lifted her golden head from a thorough ravishing to her love, and she grinned.

"Open terace, or not? We had _cameras!_"

Seeing the look on Minako and Setsuna's face, the racer laughed, the gleaming fangs strong and white. The woman in her embrace smiled in amusement, then asked,

"So, who DID you kiss every night to make Setsuna-chan jealous, hmm, Minako-chan?"

"*feh* I'm NOT jealous, Michiru Kaioh! You butt out before I steal your woman out from under you!"

"My, just HOW did you know I was dominant, Setsuna-san? Or, should I change that to 'SETS-chan?'"

Haruka stifled a laugh, then drew the rushing Senshi of Time into a loose embrace, squishing her against a purring Michiru.

"Oi, the celibical hottie coming out of her shell to net herself a threesome? I like! C'mere!"

And she gave the remaining blonde an apologetic wink that the bed couldn't hold four, and cave-hauled the two giggling women to her den. A very FULFILLING two hours passed. None of the three heard Minako's raging mad pounding on the door, the windows, the vents.

No, they were much too busy.

0000000000000000000000

Makoto sneered at the mirror, flexing her muscles.

Clad only in a suit, she cut a sharp figure.

No wonder Ami had fallen for her. Heh, even if she had been the one gaping in shock and arousal as Ami had stripped in front of her at the start of their courtship. Man, that had been a good rainy day, thunder and lightning flashing in the skies.

Taking in a deep breath, Makoto spread her legs and steadied herself in a pose ready to kick apart the punching bag before her. Jumping in the air, Makoto twisted her hips and let loose a mighty kick at the unmoving sand-bag.

"Hyaaa-a-a"

"RYAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGHGHH!"

"-a-ah?"

The punching bag burst into a gazillion shreds of sand and torn leather. Makoto had the time to think before dust and smoke erupted, and she accidentally conked the person who'd dessimated the punching bag.

"AaaFFff!"

Flipping through the air, Makoto landed safely on one knee and outwardly flinched when she watched Minako's comical expression thud into the wall twenty feet away.

"Oh my God, Minako-chan! Are you OK? I'm so sorry, I was just really surprised-!"

"Spar with me. Please."

Makoto blinked, her brows furrowed. The blonde wasn't making any sense. She'd just kicked her in the face and she wanted to get back up and trade punches? All right! She liked a girl with spunk!

"If that's what it takes to get you to get your stress out, let's go for it!"

Brown eyes blinked, only for a second, but the next thing she knew, Minako had her in a chokehold and threw her over her shoulder.

Flipping in the air, Makoto barely had time to dodge a deadly punch thrown near her chest, and she reached out and slammed her palm into the blonde's belly, forcing her lungs to cough up all her air.

They landed in a messy heap, tangled and fighting without an kind of finesse, until Makoto backed off and 'glomped' onto the other girl, forcing her into a submissive pose.

"UNCLE!" Makoto shouted.

She figured she'd better give in before Minako whacked her head off. Feeling her opponent waver, then shudder, bones limp, Makoto hopped off and helped the blonde up. Both were sweating heavily, but that didn't cover the fact Minako had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm real sorry, Minako-chan! I didn't mean you hit you that ha-OOMPH!"

*POW!*

"THAT'S for calling Uncle! I wasn't done with you yet!"

Ten minutes later, Makoto lay her head in Ami's lap, sighing contentedly. But not for long.

"I need Setsuna, right now!"

An undestanding nod come from the fellow senshi.

"But she's sleeping with Haruka and Michiru!"

Both girls would have spewed dentures if they had any.

"Wh-Wh-What? That unfaithful HUSSY-!"

"No! I need her to turn back time so Rei-chan'll go back to being my li'l Rei-chan again! Waaah!"

So Minako told them how Rei had turned into a sexy firebomb of a twenty-three year old.

"Well, DAMN!"

Makoto gaped at her lover, her eyes wide in shock. Ami, cursing, and so FLUENTLY?

"What? I think it's a VERY unique situation!" Ami defended herself. Makoto nodded, resigning.

"OK. Anyway, let's get over there and see if we can get 'em out of bed!"

Minako nodded.

Another two hours had passed, and that was time enough.

00000000000000000000

Rei was hurting.

She was hurting so bad.

What right did that dense blonde of Senshi have, coming out of her closet ten years after her last visit, to tell her she couldn't choose her own lovers?

None.

The miko frowned, pulling on a T-shirt and pair of jeans.

Minako.

The Senshi of Love.

Hmph.

That woman had abandoned her, neglected the longings of a thirteen-year-old just getting accustomed to abandoning the thought of being abandoned. It was so wrong, it was something she knew Minako would never do but she'd done anyway.

She'd abandoned the longings of a child who wanted to see her friend, going to her world and handing her over to the police. Rei stomped her heel into a pair of shoes, grinding the soles and gritting her teeth.

She'd loved the woman, damn it!

Minako had meant so much to her as a child, as a friend, as a mother figure. Only when the blonde had gone, ONLY then, had Rei realized that maybe she had wanted more. She'd seen the beautiful simplicity of loving a partner of the same sex.

Hardly any complications, and no questions when your time of the month came, only a supportive shoulder and pad. Rei wanted that with Minako. She'd wanted that.

So fucking bad.

And she'd abandoned her.

Rei had started using the sacred fire to check up on the bubbly blonde, but had seen no withdrawals from the laughing mouth, those expressive eyes.

So Rei had given it up.

It had been an addiction, really, staying up late into the night and welcoming the goddess that came into her life, her and her alone.

Minako.

As Rei walked out the door, pulling a cap low over her eyes, she wondered when Mina-chan had went and left her heart.

Minako was all that was left at the very best.

000000000000000000

Setsuna snarled when the two women above her nudged her legs wide again, pressing themselves into her dripping heat.

Exhausted, she clawed weakly at the wet sheets around her, begging them enough, it was too much. . .!

The Time Guardian fought against the rising tidal waves of pleasure, a tsunami sire to ravage her body again. How the two had survived over the years of fighting youma before working at Senshi Inc. was no surprise now-

One night of their love-making activities and endurance could have downed Queen Beryl from the Negaverse, with all the energy applied.

"P-Please. . ."

Pleasure shuddered through her submissive form again, and Setsuna grit her teeth when they teased her, reminding her of the promise she'd made only a mere two hours ago. Hot and loving, they carressed her body, but she was sooo there. . .

*BAM!*

"SETS-CHAN, time's up, git offa that bed!"

The door burst open, falling off its hinges with an impressive thud. Privacy was lost when the smoke cleared and three sets of curious and glaring eyes stared at them.

Haruka and Michiru didn't seem to mind, though, being the playgirl couple they were. Under the blushing gazes, they lounged and stretched, nudging Setsuna's panting form again, licking their lips as cheshire grins broke out.

Suddenly, Setsuna bolted and flew off the bed, glomping onto Minako's rigid form, sobbing, "Minako-chan, save me! Get me out of here, they're animals, ANIMALS!"

The blonde girl blinked, then turned and silently walked out of the room, blushing fiercely as the Time Senshi clung to her like a monkey. Behind them, Haruka and Michiru rolled around with laughter, inviting them to come back another time.

Laughter then turned to suggestive grunts and moans, and the four Senshi were outta there.

00000000000000000

Minako sighed.

Possibly for the SEVENTH GAZILLIONTH TIME! Propping her chin in her hands, she sat criss-cross apple-sauce on the ground, her partner a couple feet away.

The green-haired woman was chanting something impressively long around a chalk-drawn circle, various stones of different colors and sizes occupying the borders around it.

This was taking SOOOO long. . .!

She missed her Rei-chan. She missed her SO bad. . .!

The blonde furrowed her brow and screamed into her hands, rocking back and forth as she saw Setsuna wave her wand, and the air around them started to shiver. Rei's door, painted a deep crimson, started to unstripe back into the heart-endearing pink and splattered orange of an innocent child.

Smiling happily, Minako sprang to her feet and ran behind Setsuna, wringing her hands impatiently. She'd been told before by Setsuna to wait, no matter what, before the door could solidify and the Time Gate could hold Minako's weight.

Shifting from foot to foot, Minako bit her lower lip, closing her eyes and trying not to bounce.

In a minute she'd run through that door.

In a minute she'd hug and kiss little Rei.

Her little, sweet, cute, innocent girl, once again. . .

"Okay, that's enough! I'm going, Sets-chan!"

And Minako opened the door and ran in. She didn't even register the fact Setsuna was yelling at her the Gate wasn't ready yet.

Not that it mattered.

She would get to see Rei.

What more could she ask for?

0000000000000000

Setsuna stared as the door slammed shut in front of her, Minako's cheery but rushed shout disappearing in an echo along with her blonde locks.

Oh, gods. . .

Setsuna about screamed.

Silence.

It was deadly, something was really wrong. . .

"NOOOOOOOOO! Ye damned fool!"

The Time Guardian fell to her knees, her hands fisted on the Time Staff.

Minako was lost in the time stream. If only she'd waited a few more seconds. . .!

Now she was lost.

Setsuna could feel it.

And it was all her fault.

00000000000000

A/N: Poor wittle Sets-chan. ^^ Don't worry, everything will be fine. . . hopefully. ^^


	7. Time After Time

A/N: Hmm, wonder if Rei and Minako are back on good terms? ^^ Backing up time doesn't solve everything, that's for sure! ^^ (PS: New character! ^^)

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi and Monster's Inc. are fine additions to apply to this fanfiction. ^^ 'Cuz that's what's in this. ^^ (Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys're making me HAPPY!)

**Time After Time**

**(Try And Try Again, We'll Get There)**

Minako burst into the room, laughing giddily.

Turning around and around in the small closet, Minako squealed and stumbled out of the door, laughing dizzily as the room spun. Ah, Rei had put up a couple of posters here and there, but they were nice and Rei-ish, and where was she?

Minako could look later.

So. . . When the room stopped spinning, mostly, Minako advanced on the prone lump on the bed, her lips splitting into a relieved giggle. Jumping like a cat on mouse, Minako pounced.

"Rei-cha-a-a-an! I've missed you so much, baby, oh, yes, I love you-"

"MINAKO!"

". . ."

Whoa.

What. . .?

Her name had turned into a celestial whisper, a revered goddess, and Minako drew a ragged breath. What. . .? She flipped back the top cover.

Rei's eye blinked.

The dark orb was rimmed over red and the pupil was. . . dilated.

Oh, gods. . .

"Rei. . . chan. . .?"

And the figure underneath her emerged upwards in a whirlwind of blazing fire.

0000000000000000

Rei ignored the jilted yips of huccuping laughter.

The sound was muffled underneath the covers, and her hair was plastered in sweat to her ears. Some dumb tourists had probably wobbled up the steps, drunk and carrying on.

What-ev.

She'd wish them broken bones when they started to go down. Oh, well. Rei refocused her attention on herself underneath the sheets. Gritting out moans and soft yelps, Rei conjured up the image of her most treasured memory:

Minako. . . chan.

Mina-chan.

Whimpering softly, Rei heard a distant thudding, but she didn't care anymore.

Warm.

It was so warm under the covers, self-applied pleasure making it a hot coccoon of fire-y heaven. Three years from thirteen, three years after the party, Rei had been forbid to ever see Minako again by the police senshi, so she'd held on to those memories.

Sweet and so dear.

And sexy.

In her teen-turned mind, Mina-chan had turned from loving parent-figure to hotch-mama curvy in the span of a finger-carressed night.

"Oh. . . Ye-es. . Eh?"

Rei screeched when something heavy glomped onto her from the outside world, forcing the tips of her fingers deeper into her throbbing slit of her essence. Hot and wet, Rei cried out, her mind supplying Minako's seductive grin, that teasing tongue flicking out to lick her cheek, freeing her from the smuggled 'ice-cweam' Rei had brought to her room one night.

She was so-o-o-o there. . .!

And the blanket was snapped back.

Rei stared up, in disbelief as pleasure wracked her body, as she spasmed under a person she once loved, she'd always love, she still did. . .

"Minako!"

And she orgasmed under the blonde's surprised blue eyes.

000000000000000

The door burst open.

"Re-e-e-e-iko!" A squealed yelp, and in zoomed a blur of bunny streak. The lightning bolt of a hyper girl tackled Minako right off of Rei, and Minako felt an odd sense of deja vu as she landed under the onslaught of a snuggled kiss to her neck.

Squirming, she grappled with the figure, and was caught puzzled when she saw a familiar set of blue eyes and blonde hair. She couldn't place it, but. . .

"HEY! YOU'RE not Rei-ko, BUT!"

Minako stared up at a blonde who'd put her hair up into childish odango-buns. Her bust size indicated she was anything BUT a child, as was her nickname for Rei.

Odango-buns lowered her head and grinned, almost predatorially. There was nothing she could do, and in front of Rei-chan. . .!

"Get offa her, meatball-head!"

Rei's voice snapped down, and the assaulting buns-head was jerked off, back up onto the bed. The blonde had a hold of her shirt, though, and Minako was pulled up with her, landing clumsily between a pair of rather wet thighs.

She jerked her head up and saw her little Rei-chan, her precious girl, and blinked.

Blushing fiercely, Rei was scowling down at her and the other girl, her chest heaving and her teeth grit. Holy hot mama. Clad only in a sports bra of striking red, Rei was a sight any woman, straight or not, would drool over.

The little girl she'd know was almost gone, but not completely like last time. Rei could still be hers, if she accepted her, here and now.

"But, Re-ei-ko! You promised you would wait. .!"

The abrupt whine shattered the awkward silence, and Minako glanced over at the blonde, impressed despite her obvious hold on Rei. She was a hyper bundle, even while sitting still, her hands twitching and eyes hungrily devouring the eye candy in front of her.

An occassional while, her nose would twitch.

Minako wracked her brain, trying to remember, the girl looked so familiar-

"Usa, I- hmph. Usagi, this is Minako Aino, my. . . childhood friend from way back. She's come for a visit. Minako-chan, Usagi Tsukino."

The blonde bounced happily at Rei's introduction, and her obvious refusal to apologize. Minako hid a smile. Over the unlived years, Rei hadn't changed from being a stubborn brat. Usagi reached out and palmed her hands, grinning.

"An' I'm Rei's soon-to-be lover! Why were you on top of her when I came in?"

Minako froze, at the statement and the question. She considered herself a pretty good judge of characters and relationships, being 'Goddess of Love' and all, and while Usagi-chan seemed to match good with Rei-chan, Minako had a feeling Usagi was just testing the waters of her own sexual preference.

"I. . . I was watching her sleep, it's been so long since I last saw her. . ."

Minako directed her gaze to a now-indifferent Rei's, screaming with her eyes she was sorry, she'd never leave again, ever. But. . .

"You've come a long way, Minako-chan. We'll talk in the morning. Look, just go home, okay? I don't think I can handle this right now. You too, Usa."

The voice was a heartless murmur, the girl an indifferent soul from what she'd once known so long ago. Nodding her heartbreak, Minako sat silent while the other blonde sprang to her feet and planted a quick kiss of Rei's lips, bouncing out of the room.

Getting to her own feet rather slowly, Minako trudged back to the closet door, glancing back over and waving half-heartedly. What a way to start off after. . . how many years?

"Rei. . chan. .? How old are you?"

A barked snort, then, "Sixteen. SWEET sixteen, Mina-CHAN."

Rei used the remnants of old memories to crash into her and burn with the mocking of her treasured nickname for her, but Minako turned and grinned.

"I'll make up for the three years, Rei-chan. Don't worry. I still love you."

And she walked through the door.

00000000000000

Rei sat, frozen on her wet bed.

The sweat from before had cooled, leaving her to stick in the pre-come summer heat of the night. Minako's words haunted her, and she wanted to cry.

_I still love you._

Like damn she did.

Rei fought the urge to curl into a ball, knowing all the battered remnants from their past would haunt her into sleep. Years of honing her skills, peering into the Sacred Fire as a child, had revealed to her memories stored forgotten from her life.

Yes, she'd come to accept the fact Mina-chan wasn't coming back, couldn't give her the love she'd promised, forever-more.

Mina-chan.

She took a deep shuddering breath and let her unlived memories haunt her.

Mina.

The loving blonde had taken her as a lover in their past lives.

The miko knew any normal sixteen-year-old girl would undoubtedly snap if she knew her most loved friend was the one to spread her legs at night. Was the one to whisper endearments most longed in her blushing ear. Was the one who made her burn with desire, cry out when she touched her.

Mina.

Mina. . .

"Mina. . ."

The darkness seemed to mock her soft cry, the need to see her childhood friend once more becoming unbearable. Gritting her teeth, Rei tried to push down the heartbreak she'd learned to live with over the past three years.

It had hurt so bad, when she'd first come back- now, it was nothing but a dull ache. An ache that had come to life and threatened her sanity.

"Mina. . ."

She tested the sweet name on her lips. It was as innocent as the day they'd first met.

She wondered dimly if her screams still had any power.

Ugh. She couldn't take it any more. Jerking her legs to a standing position, Rei padded silently over to her closet door. There, she stood. Rei knew the pain of seeing the back walls to her closet very well.

She'd opened that door well enough over the last past three years.

Steeling herself for the denial sure to come, Rei opened the door.

And gasped.

00000000000000000

"Rei-chan. . . I. . . know you don't want to forgive me, and you've got every right, but. . .  
H-E-E-LP!"

Blue eyes stared up beseechingly at the miko, and Rei struggled not to panic.

Tentacles.

They were EVERYWHERE, on EVERYTHING, crawling up the sides of her closet and out of the new hole in the ground. Minako was in that hole, hanging on for dear life as the thick probing strands wrapped around her.

Rei was speechless, frozen.

Beautiful.

That was the only thing she could think of right now. Beautiful. Her childhood friend was about to be smushed to death by some on-crack tentacle suckers, and she had to go and admire the work the tentacles had done to her clothes.

How sadistically ironic.

"Rei. . . chan. . . If you're gonna help me, please do it in the next three seconds, I'm kinda tired. . ."

THAT snapped her out of it. Squatting, Rei wound her hands around the trembling blonde and flinched when she felt the fat tentacle slide across her wrists. Growling in frustration, Rei hefted Minako up, grunting when the dead weight sagged against her.

"What the *pant*- HECK have you been chewing on lately?"

The miko felt entitled to a snarl. Yet when she felt the whiplash of a shiver from Minako, she gentled her voice. Slightly.

"Did you know why I went looking for you, back then?"

Rei forced Minako to meet her gaze by tugging gently on the blonde locks. Blue eyes went wide in panic.

"I'm sorry, Rei-cha-"

"I was bleeding."

She cut her off, watched as those baby blues widened even more.

"What?"

Rei could feel the urgent, unsaid question behind that cut syllable. Shrugging, she pulled again at the woman, trying in vain to get her out of the slimy monster's grasp.

"Yep, I was just starting my period that night. CHRISTMAS, for God's sake! I'd wanted to tell you I'd become a woman."

Her voice seemed to break, with the weight, with the strain of the past three years, who knew? Rei went on, keeping her gaze locked on Minako's, backing away from the portal and dragging her friend with her.

"I learned some stuff about myself, too."

The burning in those blue orbs were intense, hanging on to her, onto her every word.

"What, Rei-chan?"

Oh, how she loved that voice, whispering her name as if trying to learn a secret. There had been vampires among the senshi, some full, some only half-turned. Three years ago, the Rei of Thirteen had been banned from the world of the senshi.

She'd injured many, not only with her voice, but. . .

"I learned this."

And Rei drew her hand in front of her and smiled, grimly, as that hand flared to life right in front of Minako's eyes, the fingertips and palm roaring with flames.

Fire.

"My soul. . . can emit fire."

000000000000000000000

Minako paled.

Her Rei-chan. . . had been bleeding that night, all those unlived years ago?

But, practically every Senshi there were full-fledged vampires. . .!

Ignoring the slimy limb encased about her ankles, Minako stared up into the dark-haired girl's beautiful eyes. They were hot, almost burning in their calmness. . .

"I learned this."

Minako felt the heat in those dark eyes grow even hotter, and the hands suddenly near her hips and shoulders burst into flame. Minako was glad the monster screamed for them both.

Rei. . .

Rei was. . . ?

A fire wielder?

Her brain was suddenly on overdrive.

If this was true, why did Senshi Inc. ban her from there? Didn't they need backup power, if they wanted a good chance and whack at Queen Beryl's head? Suddenly, those dark eyes transformed- transformed into a flickering pool of flame, like a reflection in a mirror.

Rei.

Rei-chan.

She was so alone, she was curled up into a ball, she was hanging on to her unresponsive closet door's doorknob, crying her heart out as she wrenched the knob off and stared in fear at the hand that had magma on it, melted metal.

"Rei-chan. . .!"

Minako let out a sobbed gasp as the dark past broke, freeing her into the unresolved present. Clutching the girl desperate to her, Minako sobbed the tears she knew Rei-chan too self-rigid to cry herself.

The monster behind her was blasted to pieces with a quick flick of her wrist and Venus Love Me Chain, and Minako lunged into Rei's arms, knocking them both out of the pressurized power coming in an erratic current from Rei's dark closet.

They landed in a messy tangle a couple feet away, Minako making sure her little girl was on top and not injured. She really had grown, Minako mused, cupping her hands about full hips and trim stomach molded to her own.

Seeing Rei's dark flush, Minako grinned and drew herself up, flipping them over and reversing their positions. Suddenly, a though occured to her.

"R-Rei-chan. . . " Minako started nervously, her hands suddenly a swirling tangle near Rei's collarbone and t-shirt. Why hadn't she remembered this sooner?

"I. . . Usagi-chan. . You see. . She used to be my-"

The door to Rei's room burst open, and the so-talked-about blonde bounced in, a superior grin on her face. Seeing both of them on the floor, Usagi slinked over and grabbed Minako's shoulder, jerking the stammering girl to her feet and embracing her in a hug.

"Hey, sis! Long time no see!"

And Minako closed her eyes tight as she could as Usagi completed their reunion with a french kiss to her lips.

00000000000000

It was Rei's turn to stare.

She didn't have time to mull over the fact her childhood friend was. . . sister?. . . with her soon-to-be-planned-by-one-side LOVER, the one who was in a. . . relationship?. . . with her here-one-damned-day-gone-the-next-three-YEARS CRUSH!

So she did what she thought was best.

She tackled the two blondes onto her bed and demanded an explanation. The thought all three of them were in rather risque positions when they landed never occured to her until two pairs of lidded blue eyes twinkled suggestively under her.

Rei only had one thought before the two went ahead.

'Sisters can communicate with unspoken words? I thought only twins did that. .?'

Of course, with the conclusion both came to, she was in no condition to complain.

0000000000000000

A/N: ^^ Oooh, what's gonna come next. *grin* Yes, Minako and Usagi are. . . sisters. Kinda. I'll go into more explanation later. ^^


	8. Revealing Our True Selves

A/N: Let's get something straight. When Setsuna told Minako not to go through the door 'cause it wasn't ready yet? It was three years from when Rei was 13, so now she's 16 instead, which means Minako was STILL gone for three years. Which isn't so bad, compared to 10 years when Rei had been 23, right? ^^ Oh, and Minako and Usagi = sisters, in the sense of a bond. Not blood, 'kay? .

DISCLAIMER: All stands apply from before.

**Revealing Our True Selves**

**(Should We Really?)**

"Tie 'er up, Usagi-chan!"

"Roger, Minako-chan!"

"L-Lemme go, you idiots! What in Kami's name do you think you're DOING?"

The Senshi of Love sighed dramatically and flopped into the open heaven of her Rei-chan's arms and chest. Grinning over at her 'sister' from way back, she purred, "Why Rei-chan, you seem to have GROWN quite a bit."

Not even bothering to stifle her laugh, Minako leaned into those bucking hips and jerking torso, loving the feel of her little girl once more.

"Get yer butt OFFA me!"

Hearing this, the blonde on the other side of her burst into a snickering fit of giggles. Now eye-level with the snarling miko, Minako smiled, gently, reassuring Rei she wasn't going to do anything bad.

Then, with one hand, she trailed it down, down, down, ah, there.

Feeling her little girl stiffen in shock underneath her, Minako slyly grinned. Softly, through the corner of her mouth, she whispered,

"Get 'er, Usagi."

And the two blondes pounced.

From miles away people could hear the desperate screeches of laughter.

000000000000000

"Haaaah-ah-ahhaa-!"

Rei Hino considered herself ticklish.

TICKLISH, dammit, TICKLISH! So when the two blondes pounced on her, tied her to her bedposts and started making her laugh like a demented plant on pot, Rei was seriously contemplating the thought of burning down the shrine and the two idiots in it.

Oh, her energy was returning.

The twitching finger there, the whole arm moving. . .

She was still seriously vulnerable.

Whimpering when the two blondes curled up in snuggled content at her aching ribs, Rei tried to squirm away. She'd been helpless when they'd assaulted all her funny bones, bones that other people didn't seem to have, and that had been plain torture.

Feeling Minako's hand on her stomach, the digging fingers into her ribs, opposed to the swirling tickle Usagi had done to the soles of her feet, Rei tried shutting her eyes as she tried to block out the carnal images going through her teenage mind.

Of the two blondes.

Of them doing consentious things to her body, her to them.

Being a priestess, Rei had been born with the power of sight, being able to capture an image down to the very last detail. She usually had the self-control to block out images deemed inappropriate for her, but in her current state, it was almost as if Minako and Usagi had stirred awake beside her and were violating her body without her consent.

Which was pleasurable.

But so, so wrong.

Shaking her head roughly, Rei snapped out of it. Before she could fall under that same spell, she yelled right in their ears, the loudest she could.

"GET OUTTA MY DAMNED BED!"

To her anger, the two blondes didn't even stir. To her horror, the door to her room burst open and her grandpa stormed in.

She was doomed. . .

00000000000000

"Just WHAT is going on here, young lad-ies! Why, hel-lo! Rei, Rei, Rei, my dear child, why didn't'cha TELL me ye were havin' a SLEEPOVER? Why, we all coulda watched movies and ate popcorn and had some fun! Now, you girls have fun in here?"

Rei watched as the old man before her, chubby in stature and height, went from enraged bull to slick-as-oil-nice in the span of eight seconds, flat. He was a dear, but before all that, she was a teenager, and teenagers had been viewed in a steriotypic light.

When Rei's grandfather had found out about this watching a pair of bimbo girls looking like they'd jumped off a cliff and fell hair-first into a pit of mustard, he'd eyed her and asked, "Don't you want to be normal like them?"

The miko, sweeping the top step of her disciplined, solitary, SACRED shrine, had found herself, a million steps later, at the very bottom, where she'd stared up in fascinated horror at the man who'd raised her, beaming down at her proudly.

So his view of teenagers was that.

Well, her view of teenage angst was this.

"GRANDPA! OUT! Out, or I'll sic my Fire Soul at you!"

Jerking the covers over all three of them, even though she was the only one TECHNICALLY even near naked, Rei screamed. Long and loud. Hearing the amused chuckle and soft slam of door, she smiled.

The old man understood her.

Then, as an expected afterthought, she screeched, "I haven't had intimate contact with another human being yet!" She'd learned, over the years, to hone her response wherever a sleepover was taking place, lest her grandpa doubt her claim.

The sly drawl still made her ears burn, though.

"Yeah, Rei-chan, they looked like animals to me."

She groaned, then, but not because of the old man's comment. No, it was because Minako had turned on her belly and had stuffed her face between Rei's thighs.

000000000000000000000

"Ice cweam, ice cweam, c'mon, Rei-chan, sneak us up some ice cweam!"

Minako hiccupped, her eyes closed and mouth drooling. The dream. She was having it again. It had formed in a sweet memory, and Minako relived it as she'd did back then. Back then those orbs had twinkled in the dark, and though Rei was opposed to the idea at first, Minako knew she could wear the young miko down.

Scooting closer to the girl on the bed, she let her hands clasp about Rei's shoulders and pleaded, using her best 'c'mon, it'll be fun and we won't get caught!' voice. A dry smile, the flash of teeth, and Rei nodded.

Those eight-year-old dimples were so cute!

Bouncing up and down, Minako hoisted the little priestess on her bed like she would a princess, zooming her high with her hands and making her fly the room with her Venus Love Me chains. The blonde was rewarded with little squeals of laughter, Rei's arms wide and soaring the night skies.

Landing, little Rei took Minako's hand and they both tiptoed out the room and into the kitchen.

Where they stopped dead in their tracks.

"*munch,munch*"

". . . Grandpa?"

Minako shifted in her sleep, wedging herself deeper into the crevice of Rei's thighs. DID they run into Rei's grandpa before? She didn't remember that. . . Whatever. The sparkle of the old man's eyes revealed he still had spirit, and Minako smiled.

Then they got what they came for.

"Ice cweam!"

Minako happily put her hands on little Rei's shoulders, enjoying herself as her little girl fed her, holding up the cone with both hands and giggling as Rei's grandpa walked off, whistling a merry tune.

Joy and happiness was in the small girl's eyes, and Minako wished she could keep that look there as long as she lived. Suddenly, she drew Rei-chan into a hug and was startled when in actuality she felt something wet slide about her face as the ice cream splattered her cheeks.

"Rei-chan. . .! Rei-chan, I love you, baby. .! Don't ever forget that. .!"

Suddenly everything was changing.

Minako could feel it, hear it, smell it, practically taste it. Jerking away from Rei-chan, she watched, mesmerized, as the grinning little girl began to moan, her body sprouting up and out in maturity like a weed, and the shoulders Minako were gripping became thighs, and in between those thighs lay her 'ice cweam', and throbbing wetness that was Rei Hino, Sweet Sixteen herself.

And everything started to fall apart.

"You. . . damn you, Mina-chan! DAMN YOU! You left me, you-!"

Minako felt something inside her break, and she steeled her soul when Rei reached for her, anger and hurt clear on those beautiful features, now sexy in teenage years.

Not childhood.

Never more.

"*sob* You- it hurt so much when you left, Mina-chan, I think I died that night. .!"

Pain.

It was so clear and heart-shattering, she lunged up at Rei and hugged her, tight, knowing, even if it had been beyond her power, she still should have found a way to get back.

Both of them were crying now, letting out all the hurt from those unlived years, sobs wracking their souls, until-

"Minako-chan, I know I'M the one who set the rules back at Senshi Inc., but I think I'll let you guys override that one."

Usagi's usually-chirpy voice had eased into a smooth pureness, good enough to pass for royalty. Regal, Usagi Tuskino stood above them, smiling a serene smile with her arms crossed over her chest.

Minako felt herself calming down considerably, and she gently disentangled her Rei-chan from her hold. Climbing off the bed, she straightened herself.

And bowed.

"Thank you so much. . . My Queen."

Behind her, she could hear an audible gasp, then a soft *thud*.

Minako grinned at the wink her Queen gave her, the Queen of Senshi Inc., the one who had been lost in the world of humans for so long, recruiting Senshi for the company herself, needing the freedom before settling down to let her senshi serve.

Yes, Minako mused. Usagi was a good ruler. Especially when she went out of her way to get to know each and every heart that lay within her workers.

Usagi Tsukino smiled and turned, walking out the door.

Yes, Rei-chan had a right to be surprised.

She WAS the Queen's 'sister' AND used-to-be lover, after all.

Wasn't everyone?

00000000000000

A/N: Maybe 'sister' would mean someone Usagi was close enough to to actually listen and make exceptions for. Like Makoto, Ami, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru are Usagi's 'sisters'. Why she's stuck in the human world for now will be later revealed. Hmm, is this making sense? ^^


	9. Hidden Feelings

A/N: Now comes explanations and a whole new Rei. ^^ Literal me or not, who knows? .

DISCLAIMER: Naoko Takeuchi and Monsters Inc. sure have aided this fic a lot. ^^ Okay, so maybe I AM straying from Monster's Inc. a bit here, since there's no big bad crab that drinks coffee and 'I'm watching you' slug from behind the counter with horrible lipstick and horn-rimmed glasses, but the whole thing is mostly for setting. ^^ (snoogly-woogly bear) .

**Hidden Feelings**

**(Some Come In Physical Shapes)**

Rei felt the awful throbbing in her head before she could even feel her toes, lest her body being gently rearranged on her bed's comforter.

Usa was the. . . Queen of Senshi Inc., the one who'd made the rules?

Her ditzy little blonde who liked to eat like she was a wolf, the one who cried like a baby when she picked on her, out of perverse fun? THAT Usagi Tsukino?

Rei couldn't believe it.

But she'd seen Usagi practically morph into something that was of uppish descent, and- WHO WAS PULLING ON HER CHEEKS LIKE THAT? The disgruntled priestess feigned sleep even though it hurt like living daylight, and listened while the OTHER blonde sang a clear, soothing lullaby.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you in the morning. I'll stay by your side, just don't kick me in the tummy. You'll see my face when the sun comes up to shine. I'll be there, just don't worry 'cause you can't get rid of me."

Rei stifled a sob.

They had used that same song three years ago back and more, and she had believed every word of it, even if those words didn't rhyme. She knew Mina-chan had talent, but dumbed it down in the location of her room.

The woman was still a great singer.

Rei tried to flip on her stomach this time, burrow her face in something soft, because those fingers on her cheeks were almost becoming unbearable. She gasped as Minako straddled her, preventing her from escaping, and Rei almost laughed when the pop idol of Senshi Inc. wriggled above her and whispered, almost in a panic,

"Rei-chan, don't, you can't breathe when you do that!"

Ah.

That explained all those _wonderful_ nights when she'd DELIBERATELY set out sleeping on her stomach and wake up the next day, prim and properly up in bed.

The little sneak.

But Minako was sweet and warm, and smelled good, and damn, her libido was kicking in, oh no, she was on top of her-

"Minako-chan, yer HEAVY, get OFF!"

Rei was prone to outbursts.

Flipping the blonde off of her, Rei thought of ANY other subject to distract herself from underage jumping on a sexy goddess of love. Seeing Minako's grin on that angelic face, she about face-palmed herself and flopped back on her bed, exhaling loudly.

"Sooo. . . Why couldn't you get back to your world? Y'know, with the wierd tentacle-thing and all. Sure didn't look like Senshi Inc. to me."

Rei instantly regretted her question and the not-thought-out statements behind it. Not that she sounded rude or anything, just. . . curious.

Overly curious.

Like a pup.

Yet Minako just grinned and positioned herself next to her, leaning back on the headboard. Settling herself down to a comfortable position, she looked down at her, those baby blues dancing like there were no worries in the world.

Rei knew better.

So when Minako started, she just payed as close attention to what her blonde angel said, because underneath it, she knew Minako was sure to drop little hints and an occasional bomb. It would pay to listen.

"You remember Setsuna Meioh? Well, to understand WHY I can't go back, I've got to tell a pretty long story. You mind?"

Wise fire glanced over to sparkling love, and Rei smiled.

Grimly.

Better to hear the explanation now than later.

"Everyone loves a good story, me included. Let's hear it."

So Minako explained.

While Rei stared.

And fainted.

Again.

When she woke up, she knew everything.

The cards had been dealt and played.

Now was the time to reveal what they had in their hands.

00000000000000

Minako bounced around on her knees, fidgeting nervously.

She used to have the habit of expressing what she felt through touch and hand gestures, and more than once she felt herself reaching for her Rei-chan's hand.

Sneaking a glance at the shocked priestess, Minako grit her teeth and looked away.

She needed something else to look at, to preoccupy herself while her little cutie was gathering her thoughts, grinding all the info in her head and making it something she could deal with. Rei-chan was a smart li'l hottie. She'd get through it fast.

Rei's room really hadn't changed, she guessed, except somehow, didn't that beam used to NOT be there? And that ELECTRIC PLUG! Now, one can change appearance, but whole PHYSICAL FEATURES?

Then Minako noticed the posters, actually NOTICED them.

Yes, there were women on them, showing off their cleavage and legs in leather and rubber and piercings, but looking closer, Minako realized they were GIRLS. Close to Rei's age. In fact,. someone had to be a good computer designer, because the colors surrounding the girls seemed to morph them into ethereal beings, a cross between demon and angel.

So good, in fact, that Minako almost missed those piercing eyes of fire, so familiar and hot. . .

"Rei-chan, you're in a BAND?"

Then Minako saw.

The thick cords and tendrils of an electric guitar's wires, the case coffin-like in the deep shadows of the room. Practically a silent being of darkness, the guitar itself was a slashing work of art.

Blue tendrils coiled into the gold and red, making the wood gleam, while the dipping neck gave it good holding and maximum comfort. Style blended into butter-boulder strings, and when Minako brushed her wrist over Rei's fingertips, she felt the callused hardness of a regular player.

Almost as a sleek afterthought, the base roundness eased into self-made strap for the player, and Minako had to smile when she saw the self-stitched nickname, 'Firecrotch', embedded in the leather.

It had been a running joke, Rei's inner fire being apparent even then in her pubescent teen years, her figure already forming and lush. _"You're going to have to develop a good protective system, Firecrotch, or you'll be rolling your life away in a bed."_ Giving the hand underneath hers an affectionate shake, Minako looked into Rei's eyes and smiled.

She knew just how to get them relaxed and easy.

"Play for me, Rei-chan?"

Habits and old patterns are easy to fall back into, and Minako stroked one spot behind Rei's arm to get her to soften up. With a moaned sigh, Rei nodded and went to retrieve her guitar.

The priestess slid the strap on so naturally it almost made Minako gasp.

Rei looked beautiful right then, clad only in simple sport's underwear, making her gleam like a newly-polished diamond raw from the mines.

WIld.

Untamed.

And when she buckled her knees a bit and ripped off a few scorching notes of heatened lava, Minako almost drooled.

Rei belonged in a band.

Feral.

Yeah.

The band's name should be Feral.

And, when Rei told her later, to her surprise, it was. Or close, anyway. It was called Feral Fang. And when Rei started to play, she could understand if her band's fans felt like they were bitten.

It was almost like a softly-loved addiction that didn't harm you or put any pressure, just did something to you that made you want to come back for another good, healthy dose.

_Fearing the darkness of what you'd dish out_

_I stayed locked in my room_

_But I soon got tired of my my boring four walls_

_And I emerged from my coccoon_

_It was then I noticed_

_The heated look in your eyes_

_I could feel the crazy thump of my heart beating directly to your own_

_And right then, there, I swore forever_

_That you'd be my only love_

_And so with that promise_

_I set out in search to tame your heart_

_There is a secret door _

_I keep shut, locked tight _

_The key I don't recall having one ever_

_But somehow I know it's ended up in my soul_

_Right there in the center of my heart_

_So reach in and take it out_

_Make me bleed _

_I'll still be yours_

_But until you open that door_

_I won't be free_

_I'm afraid to love you_

_So show me_

_You won't leave me_

_You'll be truthful_

_Even when millenia have passed _

_You'll still remember my love and come back_

As the last note ached away, Minako couldn't help herself.

Rei's eyes were closed, a small scowl popular among certain bands apparent on her face. With her silk voice shattered by deliberate raw roughness, Rei sounded like an angel who had a sore throat and was trying to hide it with a rugged lilt.

Hands resting lightly on the curved back, Rei looked at ease as she soothed the strings down into some quick aftershocks.

Minako just couldn't help herself.

She squealed like a fangirl.

000000000000000

Rei grinned as she heard the pop-idol's high-pitched shout.

It was a great reward to hear their fans sound like that, all out-of-their-minds for their songs, even if just for certain parts, certain movements from their playing, some occassional quick winks passed around after a nice glass of cold juice to freshen up-

"Oooff!"

"That wuz so CWOOOOL, Rei-chan, oh, you're such a hotti-i-i-ieeee!"

Whoa.

WHOA!

Rei fell backwards as something warm and smelling of heaven barrelled into her, smacking her against the closet door. Laughing as Minako pounced all over her, Rei tried to get to her feet. She did and slipped, clipping the edge of her guitar's neck and making it yowl a low-pitched warning.

Still Minako was on top of her like a pup, like a kitten, like an ANIMAL, squeeling on how awesome she was, Minako was so alive, she was hugging her, kissing her cheeks, it was almost like she'd never gone and-

*WHUMPH! THUD! CRE-E-EAK. . .!*

Rei tangled herself in the wire and pitched backwards, hitting the closet door and thudding through as it was knocked open. The guitar ripped off an exotically cool roar, and Rei winced as Minako fell on top of it and her.

Suddenly-

"You called, Master?"

000000000000000000

Minako was on top of Rei before she could help herself.

How could she NOT, with her little Rei-chan so damned cute and sexy and hot singing about love and life and being a total babe with a guitar. . .! Minako dug the guitar players as much as she digged being the Goddess of Love.

It ROCKED!

So when Rei-chan fell backwards and the closet door flew open, Minako shrieked again. Inside, it was a party, almost. A disco ball hanging from the. . . new(?) room, and lights were flashing in all kinds of bad-cool colors.

What caught her attention most, though, was the tall being encased in black tights, in a black shirt, belt, everything. . . except those haunting red eyes.

Minako got to her feet and slowly stood in front of Rei, her legs spread in a protective stance. The being was hot, she realized. Slender and solid, the form did nothing to give away gender, just a passionate flame underneath that ruggedly flowing voice of smooth.

Lights had dimmed, and melded back into soft flashing in the background, but Minako felt. . . edgy for some reason. Part of her was attracted to this specimen of a being, the long tendrils of gleaming black hair something that deserved petting, but on the other hand, Minako didn't want Rei-chan to be split from her.

She'd seen the look in her young Rei-chan's eyes, knew she shouldn't even consider something like that right now, but. . .!

"Sorry, Ire. I didn't mean to. Just showing Mina-san some stuff on you."

Minako froze when Rei's hand pulled gently at her shoulder, drawing her behind the priestess while she gave a casual grin to the one named. . . 'Ire'.

It sounded so. . . wierd.

And what was that 'on you'?

Turning to face her, Rei smiled at her confused look and whispered, loudly, "Ire's my guitar, Mina-san." as if everything was all normal and fine in the world. Minako opened her mouth to reply, but how?

"What happened to 'Mina-chan', Rei? SURELY you haven't ABANDONED her."

The haunting notes of a twanged melody sprouted wings from Ire's lips, and Minako smiled when Rei flushed red.

Mina-chan.

Her.

Rei still cared for her.

Minako smiled and grasped Ire's hand.

Rei shouted a warning, but it came too late.

Ire started to morph under her hand.

000000000000000000

Rei didn't know what to do.

The last time she'd touched Ire, her counterpart soul had captured in the guitar and her playing, and Ire had turned into a bawling baby and started playing songs that would make dead people drown in tears in their graves.

Actually, Ire was sort of a mirror for Rei, the chained being someone who reflected her unconscious desire quite perfectly.

Ire was her, in any case.

Rei ran over to Minako and jerked her away, shielding her as the room started to spin and chaotic music started to swirl. The first time this had happened, Rei had been in a really bad mood, so it was complete havoc.

Now, though, it was different.

She could feel it.

Minako was trying to peek over her shoulder at Ire, the Senshi a curious ball of love. Rei chucked lightly and gently ruffled her bangs away from her forehead, kissing the excited brow.

She breathed in deeply as she felt the blush under her lips.

Minako really was-

"Oh, Mina-cha-a-a-an. You're so a_do_wa_ble!_ C'mere, ya SEXAY Gyoddess of Luv!"

Rei froze.

Minako was giggling and Ire ripped her out of her grasp, cooing in a sickening tone.

What. . .?

SHE felt like THAT?

No way.

No way in WHOA!

"Aw, Ire, you're such a flatterer."

Rei narrowed her eyes over at Minako. The blonde was laughing and carrying on as if Ire had been a long-time friend-turned-suitor. Well, dammit, TECHNICALLY, Ire WAS! Minako was the only one who had known this side of Rei since she was a child and had split herself from it, and right now, Rei wanted Minako.

Bad.

So with Ire reflecting all that, Rei was getting jealous.

Huh.

Pathetic.

Getting jealous over her own dang self.

Rei couldn't have this. She wouldn't have it at ALL! Now, she would call herself childish later. Later she'd laugh at what a dum-dum she was.

But right then, Rei Hino walked out and slammed the door.

00000000000

A/N: *GRIN* I'm sure you saw how AWKWARD Rei called Minako-CHAN Mina-SAN, where she started off as a kid calling her Mina-chan. Name's'll get closer, so it hints at the relationship. ^^

Oh, and 'Ire'? Lookit 'Rei' just mixed up! ^^ Which explains Minako's attraction, Ire is just Rei's unconscious that's in her guitar and more direct about stuff. ^^

(The song and band are mine, I know the actual lyrics don't rhyme and it's too short to be a song, but then, there's got to be a chorus in there somwhere, just find it and apply it to your own favorite song and use that beat!) ^^

PS: Longest A/N ever, for me. ^^ Yaay! Ooh, wonder what'll happen next? ^^


	10. We've Come A Long Way

A/N: Let's just say it's time for. . . REVELATIONS! . Whoot, whoot! Anyway, people who are gonna be paired up here, it's set in stone for the rest of the story. I think. ^^ I'm prone to changing my mind. . (Oh, and Setsuna's erasing memories of Rei that X-mas night so no one remembers her? Well, Ami and Makoto were TOLD about her, so they don't count. ^^ Convenience. ^^)

DISCLAIMER: Monster's Inc. and Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon- who'd-da thought you could merge them together like this? ^^ They belong to their respectful owners, so hoppity-do along! ^^

**We've Come A Long Ways**

**(In A Night And A Lifetime)**

"Roar. C'mon, kid, screa- oh, hey, it's you, the girl who was on the balcony with Setsuna-san the other night. Sorry I didn't wish you a merry christmas. Wait here a minute- Mako-chan, Setsuna-san, c'mere! Look, the girl's all grown up!"

Rei stared.

In front of her was a giant mushroom.

Green and sickly-looking in color, the thing talked.

Where was its mouth. . .?

And Rei almost screamed as the thing popped off its head. She instantly recognized the blue-head from the mistletoe kissing three years ago, and she pulled her partner out the door behind her.

Taller and more sports-looking, the pony-tailed brunette came in with a bag of cookies and tossed it to her. Rei caught it on instinct, loving the smell as it wafted through the air.

"Merry. . . Christmas. . .?"

"Sure, brat. I mean, c'mon, Venus-Girl didn't leave you for no good REASON. I slipped up and time went wrong."

Rei stared even more.

She'd remembered, that night, that CHRISTMAS, she'd fried and burned lots of Senshi, she kinda regretted it now, but more SPECIFICALLY, she'd scratched the hag right near the ear. Those red eyes may have flashed defiance, those pursed lips may be set in a ferocious scowl, but that one scratch read raw and new.

"Oh. . . no. . . What. . . have I DONE?"

And Rei whirled baack, cursing the door as it revealed her closet once again, and she sprinted to the Sacred Fire. She had to get Mina-chan back. If she didn't, even Minako would do.

It didn't matter.

It COULDN'T matter.

Rei loved her.

000000000000000

"*snicker* No WAY, Ire. Rei-chan couldn't've done THAT. She can't WANT that. She's just a kid. A-hahaha-aahaa! Rei-chan did THAT? Ooh, wait 'til I get hold of her. . .!"

Minako felt so light.

Here she was, in front of Rei's non-secretive mirror-buddy, and Minako was getting so many embarrassing stories of her little Rei-chan, she'd die laughing.

Trying to soothe the stitch in her side, Minako ws startled when Ire's hands roved over the spot, gently batting her hand away. Oh, that felt so-oo-o good. . .

"Rei. . . She wouldn't even admit it to herself how much she needed you. How much WE needed you. Mina-chan. . . Please don't break Rei's heart."

Minako stared up in fascinated wonder at those dark eyes, tinged red from all the sorrow and hurt Ire had tried to bottle up for Rei. Cooing softly, Minako reached around and patted Ire softly on the back, marveling at how perfect the being fit in her arms.

"Ire-chan. . . Thank you. You'll find someone, in your own time. You've taken care of Rei for so long. . ."

Minako squeezed, aware of how a soft sound passed from Ire's lips and to hers.

A kiss.

A goodbye.

The being in her arms started to fade, and Minako gave a last squeeze before she could feel the tears on her face, silent but happy. Ire. . .

"_Mina-chan!"_

Rei.

Minako gasped as Rei appeared in her arms, throwing aside the hefty backpack she carried. Warm and tame and soft, Rei-chan sighed and snuggled closer to her, breathing heavy and struggled. Concerned, Minako took Rei-chan's face in her hands and relished the shiver running through the other girl.

"Rei-chan. . .?"

The blonde could feel the inner turmoil subside at the long-termed endearment, and she smiled, snuggling the girl closer.

". . uv you."

Silence.

A soft crooning beat of a love song played by a feisty guitar that had watched over them swept through the room, and the last chord ached away, detaching itself of pain.

It was of hope.

Rei looked up at her and shyly kissed her chin.

"I love you."

Minako's knees buckled, and she felt herself burn, then, body, face, hands, everything, especially her heart and soul when Rei repeated her soft confession for a second time, a third time.

Oh, she'd never tire of hearing that.

But first. . .

Minako placed her hands on Rei's busom and grinned at the hitched squeal. Edging forwards, she enjoyed the lowering of her Rei-chan's hooded lids and kissed her lightly, a soft, slow peck.

Nothing too lewd.

Pulling away, she snuggled close.

"I love you too, Rei-chan. I always have."

Around them, the room started to fade.

-0000000000000000000-

000000000000000

Setsuna warily eyed the odango-bunned girl that appeared in the room.

Occasionally the woman's nose would twitch, and the Time Keeper mentally dubbed her rabbit. She was puzzled, though, when those blue eyes twinkled in mischief at her, making the corners of her mouth twitch upwards in a smile.

Setsuna about slapped herself in the face in her surprise.

She hadn't counted on smiling in the brat's bedroom.

It was wierd.

Yet why was that odango-buns looking so familiar. . .?

The Time Guardian contemplated this, and she jumped about a mile high when a hand landed on her arm.

"Hey, I'm-"

_*flashback*_

_"Pluto, would you ever leave me if you forgot me?"_

_Sailor Pluto laughed in a high-pitched voice, wondering why her lover would even suggest such a thing. Clad only in a blanket, the two women lay by the time stream's gate, warmed by the love they'd see in mortal's lifetimes as they swam by._

_"Probably, my Queen. But it'd be HARD to forget you."_

_Laughing, they kissed and rolled around in the gates, knowing one day a time for this world inevitably would come to an end._

_With Beryl's dark forces reaching towards the kingdom, something was bound to happen._

_They'd agreed to take their own memories when the time came, and everyone else around them for the sake of fighting with a cause but not being hurt by the pain that the past would bring them. Selfish, yes, but a defense none-the-less._

_But until then. . ._

_*end flashback*_

"Usa-ko!"

Setsuna felt the name on her lips and she almost died when the odango-bunned girl jumped her, knocking her to the floor. It had been so long, and suddenly, she was so glad of the sketchy way her body moved around relationships and beds. . .

". . .!"

Setsuna cried out when Usagi's hands touched her in the way she hadn't been able to millions of years ago, and she rolled to her feet when she remembered they had an audience, bringing her queen up with her.

Yet they were all among friends. . .

"Usagi-chan? Where've you BEEN, huh? We're actually overstocked on carrots nowadays!"

"Yeah- hey, Makoto-chan! I don't WANT to be fed carrots- Ami-chan, she PROPOSED!"

"Yes, Usagi-chan. It was wonderful, too. . . So, where HAVE you been?"

"Oh, just around. . . I kept forgetting I could only get back around Christmas and the full moon, and the last few years, well, time seems to have changed. . ."

"Usa-ko, I'm so sorry, but the brat. . ."

"Rei-chan? Ye-e-ah, she's been a handful, with Minako-chan and all. . ."

"You KNEW, Usagi-chan?"

"Yep! C'mon, let's go home!"

And so the four went.

And Hotaru, waiting on the other side with ChibiUsa and Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama standing by her side to welcome back their Queen and friend, she decided Rei, with all that was going on, would live past twenty-three.

0000000000000000

"No, Rei-chan, wait. . .!"

Rei smirked at the thrashing bundle of senshi underneath her.

Clad only in ripped clothes, Minako was making a fine cushion for her bed.

"Mina-cha-a-a-an, we're not gonna do a-a-anything! Just let me use you as my pillow for tonight. . .!"

"You DROOL, Rei-chan!"

"I do NOT, ya little sexay goddess of wuv!"

They both giggled at that and sighed, spooning each other on the bed. After Ire had left them, REALLY left them, the insanely romantic being had left, humming a few notes to a soft tune.

'To preserve your love for eternity', Ire had vowed.

Minako had been surprised when Rei flared her hands up with fire and picked up the guitar, playing a few notes while the flames licked soothingly at the lines.

"There's still a bit of Ire left in here, Mina-chan."

Rei plucked a few more and grinned. Then she tackled Minako and they'd landed on the bed, and wrestled.

"I am insanely happy, Mina-chan."

Rei turned on her side and grinned, edging the hand up to Minako's stomach. When the woman reciprocated in a stretching mewl of a yawn, the priestess laughed, drawing her close and kissing her softly.

"You're so cute and pretty and gorgeous and hot, Mina-chan."

Laughing, the blonde held her close and Rei sighed in bliss.

"You're the one who's all that, Rei-chan. And I wuv you. So, so, so, so, so mu-u-uch. .!"

The two were giddy in laughter.

It took them ten to three to a lifetime of years to find each other, after all.

But now, they had forever.

_Mina-chan and Rei-chan, sleepin' on the bed_

_One came out of the closet and the other smiled as she kissed her on the head_

_It was luv_

_And there weren't any Blue Girls in Senshi Inc. no more_

_000000000000000000000_

A/N: Wo-ow, so inspired, I typed this in 23 minutes- but it's past my 'beddy-bye time', or so Setsuna says. ^^ Oh, I felt really awkward using 'Usako' for Usagi and Setsuna, but, ^^ ah, they were good. ^^ Thanks for stickin' with me, I know there'll be an epilogue left, so give me ideas before I close this! ^^


	11. Epilogue Of How We Began After The End

A/N: *sigh,grin* An' the story is coming to a close- an ending that promises a beginning outside of its story. ^^ Actually, looking back, this thing is ONLY set to a night long, not counting previous YEARS and LIVES. ^^ Yeah, 's funny like that. .

DISCLAIMER: Alas, Naoko Takeuchi for Sailor Moon and Monsters Inc., for Monsters Inc., ^^ I won't be able to play with you anymore. I might if the time comes up again, but this will be how I leave it later. Ja!

**Epilogue**

**(Of How We Began After The End)**

"Beryl sure can scream, can't she?"

Rei about choked on her bagel Minako was feeding her.

They were all situated for a late-night visit to her shrine, and in her mind, Setsuna had graduated from 'old hag' to 'Setsuna-san'.

Makoto curled an arm about a pregnant Ami's waist, and nodded over to Usagi her thanks she'd granted them the power to create a child. About eight months and three weeks in, Ami was just glowing as she leaned into her wife's embrace.

"Well, Ami-chan, now you don't have to go around scarin' little kids for their screams, now that you've got one of your own."

A wry voice called over to the speaking Makoto, teasing and light at the Lightning Wielder, and Haruka laughed when she said this, easing her word while Michiru gave a soothing pat to Ami's belly in a gentle circle of a rub.

"I don't know, Thunder, Ami-chan might give YOU a scare when that baby pops out."

"Haruka! Love, that 'baby-that's-gonna-pop-out' just kicked. Makoto-chan, it's going to be a great swimmer or karate expert. Probably, knowing you two, both."

The blond smiled over at her love, taking the violinists hand in hers and watching as the two proud parents puffed up in pride. Hotaru and ChibiUsa sat close by, laughing softly over how cute the baby was going to be.

It had been a mere nine years from back when Rei and Minako had gotten back together, and since then, Rei had been invited to become a senshi herself. Seeing her grandpa still in good shape and the life she still wanted to live back in the human world, Rei had politely declined.

Minako had seen the desire to go in Rei's eyes, though, and had convinced Usagi to grant the actual abilities a senshi had when she'd be turned on the nights of the full moon, where Rei could travel freely between both worlds.

Being of fire soul and steel of will, Rei had made an excellent Fire Wielder and had instantly befriended everyone in Senshi Inc. with ease. Makoto was her long-time sparring partner, though, and Ami had more than once had to cool the both of them down when they wouldn't wrap up a heated electric fight.

A couple years after Rei had gotten her abilities and had honed them to a blazing skill, Queen Beryl had her forces moving out among the human world freely, stealing kids' screams like candy from babies, and Usagi let loose the spell that had held the Senshi within their world to fight the youma from taking lives from the children.

Slowly but surely, they'd pin-pointed the location and had zeroed in, everyone making sure each and every youma had learned their lesson and were well out of darkness' grasp. Queen Beryl was put into a sound-proofed room that was the main hall containing the Scream Bottles, bottles that housed kid's screams when they were being frightened by the senshi.

The woman seemed to love to scream, given her red hair and demonic attitude, and there were many times when the youma among her who stayed loyal wanted to stuff a roll-full of socks in her mouth. The rest of the youma had ridden themselves of their bad ways and now, more than half the population of Senshi Inc.'s unsatisfied females looking for life partners had found their match.

Rei smiled over lovingly at Minako.

She'd just turned twenty-five, and in another year she'd ask Usagi-chan, her Queen now, like the other Senshi, to turn her into a full senshi, not just the half-one she was now, to serve her and preserve her age. The age of her love. The age of twenty-six.

They hadn't been intimate yet, but Rei was getting all fired up lately.

Minako was no help, either.

Stubborn in her own way, she stroked the fires of Rei's libido using her kisses and patted touches, but stopped just short of Rei burning down Senshi Inc. with her soul of blazing fire.

One more year.

Rei loved Minako, and with life as it was now, everything livable and fun in BOTH worlds, life was good. And as she looked into her love's shining blue eyes, everything was going to get even better.

"Rei-chan. . . You just sat on Setsuna's hand."

. . .

"Oh, Sets-koi, are you hurt?"

"Usa-ko, I'm fine. Now get OFF, ye blasted brat!"

"Hahahahaha! Get 'er, Sets!"

"Now, now, Haruka, don't encourage them- EEEK! Ruka, where are we GOING?"

"Swimming! Hime-chan, you and Chibi get the house for a couple of days!"

"Thanks, Haruka-papa! Have fun, Michiru-mama!"

"Taru-koi, are you sure. . .?"

"I AM THE QUEEN SPEAKING! And ChibiUsa, you go and have FUN, my wittle girl!"

"*snicker* Ami-chan, you good?"

"Heheh, yes, Mako-chan- OH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the blue-haired Senshi. Her cheeks were red and her body was doing a wierd shimmy. Makoto looked at her, wide-eyed, then nodded, determination and worry evident on her face.

"HARUKA TENO'H, GET BACK HERE WITH YOUR CAR!"

"Aww, but Thunder we just got it parked right beside the door-!"

"She's in LABOR!"

"WHOA!"

At that, everyone sped into action.

Hospital, Haruka's job.

Calming down Ami, Makoto and Michiru's job.

Supplies and comfort stuff, Rei and Minako with Rei's Grandpa's trusty backpack.

Slowing down Time if need be, Setsuna.

Making sure the baby was protected, Hotaru and ChibiUsa.

And Usagi. . . Well, Usagi was the Queen, and a Queen was Queen. Currently she was jumping up and down and squealing like a fangirl until Setsuna glomped onto her and assured her excited wife, yes, everything was going smoothly and fine.

Rei glanced over at Minako, who was grinning widely.

A baby was going to be born.

Perfect way to spice up life.

Running over to her love, she kissed her, gently.

Savor moments like these, and life would last forever.

"We got this under control?"

A soft smile.

"No, but we're handling it best we can, which is more than enough."

They stole another quick kiss before they piled in the car. Everyone who was a Senshi piled on top of the hood, since they wanted Ami to have more than enough space for her reacting body right then, and Makoto was a sturdy support, carrying her in gracefully, placing a loving kiss to her wife's belly and smiling mouth.

Rei and Minako laughed softly as they saw this and leaned in for a kiss of their own. Laughing again as the car smoothly pulled out of the space beside Rei's closet door, lurching them sideways and into each other and their fellow friends and senshi, Rei and Minako sighed and yipped like wolves to the night skies above.

They'd been through so much worse.

A baby was just the sprinkling on the ice cream cone.

Five minutes later, the story of little Masahiro would be told, and the first stories he'd hear would be Senshi Inc.'s Blue Girl. Told by Ami and Makoto, Rei and Minako, Setsuna and Usagi, Haruka and Michiru, Hotaru and ChibiUsa, and even by Queen Beryl herself.

To each their own part and to each their own perspectives, unique and warm with all the love and hate, pain and pleasure, warmth and coldness they'd been through. It didn't matter, not really, since they'd each lived the story.

So they'd tell it.

Exaggerated for effect, of course.

A/N: . . . ^.^

It was fun writing this, and

to all the people who reviewed

and read, thank you so much.

Hope this was a satisfactory ending.

Hope this was a good beginning.

Because it is.

Someday.

Thanks again! . 

Mina-chan and Rei-chan

Holdin' hands and holding hearts

Love don't come easy, but they found it

In the world of Senshi Inc. and a little girl's bedroom

000000000000000000000


End file.
